For automobile wheel machining enterprises, burrs produced on wheels need to be removed after machining. The existing wheel burr brushers are single in function, one burr brusher can only brush burrs on back cavities of wheels having one size, and the working pressure of brushing burrs on the back cavities of the wheels after machining is increased with the improvement on automation degree of production lines.